Sheriff
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: El sueño americano llevado a otro nivel era la mejor forma de describir lo que le pasó. / ¡Reto FanFiction!


Sheriff.

Cuando Hitsugaya despertó de su siesta de la tarde, se sorprendió de sobremanera al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en el sofá de su oficina, sino que en una banca en una vil taberna de esas que a su teniente tanto le gustaba frecuentar.

Sin embargo, lo que más lo sorprendió fue su vestimenta. Su shihakusho había desaparecido por completo. Ahora estaba vestido con pantalones de cuero negro, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero azul oscuro, y tenía un ridículo sombrero en la cabeza, aparte de un pañuelo verde atado alrededor del cuello.

¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?

-¡Veo que despertó, sheriff Hitsugaya!- una voz muy familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Volteó, solo para quedarse con la boca abierta ante lo que vio.

-¿Karin?- esa era efectivamente Kurosaki Karin, pero estaba vestida con un vestido occidental de falda ancha, color verde oscuro con un gran moño atado alrededor de su cintura, que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y una buena parte de su nada pequeño escote. Además su coleta de siempre ya no era alta, sino que baja y atada con un moño color rojo. Ella además sostenía una bandeja entre sus manos y lo miraba con expectación.

-Así es, sheriff. ¿Desea ordenar algo para llenar su estómago antes del gran duelo?- sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Gran duelo?-

-¡Gran duelo contra mí!- y de repente ya no estaba en la taberna de mala muerte, sino en una calle de tierra con Kurosaki Ichigo apuntando a su cabeza con una gran arma de la mitad de su tamaño. -¡No me importa que seas el sheriff! ¡Sí crees que te dejaré casarte con mi hermana tan fácilmente estás muy equivocado!-

-¡Oh, por favor!- Karin, aun vestida de esa forma tan rara, estaba agitando un pañuelo desde la ventana de la taberna a pocos metros de ellos. -¡No peleen por mí!- sollozó dramáticamente.

¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡Ella preferiría dejar que un hollow se la comiera antes de actuar de ese modo tan… tan nada propio de ella!

-¡Lo siento, Karin! ¡Pero me niego a dejar que te cases tan joven!- apuntó con su gran arma al capitán ¿o sería sheriff ahora?

-No quiero pelear contigo, Kurosaki.- murmuró fríamente, y sin embargo al alzar su brazo vio en su mano un arma de fuego. Kurosaki se preparó para disparar y Toshiro inconscientemente apretó el gatillo, por lo cual un enorme dragón de hielo salió disparado del cañón del arma y envolvió al hombre de cabellos naranjas, volviéndolo una gran paleta de hielo. -¿Pero qué demonios?...- ¿eso incluso era posible?

-¡Oh, sheriff!- gritó de pronto la voz de la impostora que de ningún modo era Karin. -¡Por favor sálveme!- ahora por alguna razón ella estaba atada con cuerdas montada en el caballo de un bandido enmascarado que huía rápidamente.

Entonces Toshiro se dio cuenta de que los estaba persiguiendo, también en un corcel blanco.

-Tsk, Karin nunca me pediría que la salve…- murmuró amargamente, pero de todos modos tiró de las riendas del caballo para hacerlo ir más rápido, y entonces de repente los caballos ya no estaban, solo él y el bandido apuntándose con armas. El bandido estaba mirándolo mal, pero no hacía ningún movimiento, así que Hitsugaya simplemente apretó el gatillo y otro dragón de hielo tomó al bandido entre sus fauces y se lo llevó muy lejos.

-¡Sheriff, por favor sálveme!- gritó la impostora de Karin otra vez, aún atada pero ahora en medio de las vías del tren mientras una locomotora se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Él se pasó una mano por el cabello con frustración. Al menos esa impostora en algo se parecía a la Karin real. No dejaba de meterse en un problema tras otro. Y él a pesar de todo no podía negarse a su cara bonita.

Ella no estaba atada a las vías, solo atada sobre las vías, podría haber rodado fuera sola, pero no, él tuvo que ir allá y cargarla.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó sin real interés, puesto que a pesar de su llanto exagerado ella no tenía ni un solo rasguño.

-¡Oh, sheriff, me ha salvado!- milagrosamente las cadenas se salieron fácilmente y ella saltó a sus brazos de nuevo plantándole un beso en plenos labios.

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido, demasiado sorprendido como para siquiera sonrojarse, y entonces ella se separó y él se dio cuenta de que ya no traía el vestido verde, sino uno blanco junto con un velo y un ramo de rosas en las manos. Él vestía un traje y todos estaban aplaudiendo y lanzando granos de arroz. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso acababan de casarse? ¡¿Pero en qué momento?!

Entonces, de repente naves espaciales comenzaron a invadirlos.

-¡ALIENÍGENAS!- gritó despertando abruptamente en el sofá no de su oficina, sino el de la sala de estar de la casa Kurosaki.

Ah, cierto… Le había prometido a Karin quedarse a hacer maratón de películas americanas esa noche. Debió dormirse de lo aburrida que era la última acerca de vaqueros contra alienígenas.

Hablando de Karin, ella ahora mismo lo estaba mirando como si estuviera loco, y la película de ahora era una secuela de esa película sobre el adolescente y el anciano que viajan en el tiempo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Toshiro? Sí vas a dormirte en vez de cumplir tu promesa de ver películas conmigo entonces al menos no despiertes de la nada gritando como loco.- gruñó con gesto agrio y un puño amenazante en clara advertencia de que sí decía algo que no le gustaba iba a tirarle un par de dientes.

Ahh… ahí estaba su Karin.

-Lo siento.- carraspeó incómodo. –Solo tuve un sueño muy raro.-

Fin.

Holaaaaa! :D

Bueno... este ya es el último One-shot del Reto FanFiction, que consistió en hacer 20 fics de cada uno de los géneros q pueden encontrarse entre los filtros de FanFiction, un reto q yo misma me auto-impuse, y reto a cualquier autora q esté dispuesta a hacerlo tambien si le interesa la idea! n.n

Género de este fic: Viejo Oeste.

No estaba muy segura de qué hacer aquí xD Era un género demasiado gringo y me gusta mantener las cosas lo más ambientadas en Japón posible xP Al final se me ocurrió esto :P

Aunque ahora q veo bien el género, mis fics como "Tras las rejas" y "Ya No" son de este género, ya q los hice pensando en el Viejo Oeste XD Luego iré a cambiarles eso, supongo :v

Ojala q estos 20 fics les hayan gustado! Los hice con mucho amor para ustedes :'D

Para saber cuales serán mis proximos proyectos estén atentos a mi página de facebook llamada Celeste Kaomy-chan, donde tratare de estar más activa desde ahora nwn

Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
